marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Carter
Agent 13}} |gender = Female |age = |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) Joint Counter Terrorist Centre |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |actor = Emily VanCamp |status = Alive}} Sharon Carter is the great niece of legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. founder Peggy Carter. Following in her aunt's footsteps, Carter became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had briefly worked undercover as the neighbor of Steve Rogers under the direct orders of Nick Fury. She fought on the side of S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle at the Triskelion, facing off against Brock Rumlow to protect millions of lives. In the aftermath of the HYDRA Uprising she was forced to then leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and instead joined the CIA. She continued to have a close relationship with Rogers and sided with him when he chose to protect Bucky Barnes from the government she still worked for, indirectly sparking the devastating the Avengers Civil War. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The great-nieceMCU Exchange: "Emily VanCamp Discusses Sharon Carter's Relationship With Peggy Carter And Her Future In The MCU" of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s co-founder Peggy Carter, Sharon grew an interest in the agency, and followed Peggy's advice to join despite her mother's protests to the contrary. To ensure she would not be on her famed ancestor's shadow, Sharon refused to disclose her surname while at S.H.I.E.L.D.Captain America: Civil War Undercover Mission ]] Sharon Carter was assigned by Nick Fury to protect and monitor Steve Rogers in his home apartment and was given the apartment opposite to his, acting as a nurse going by the name Kate. She would report back to Fury to ensure that Rogers was not a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. and could be trusted. Over her tenure as his protector, Carter became well acquainted with Rogers, and would talk to him whenever they met, often flirting with Rogers in order to gain his trust. One day, Sharon Carter met Steve Rogers outside their respective apartments; after a brief chat, Rogers shyly asked Carter if she wished to join him for coffee, which she politely refused, noting she had to do her laundry. Before she left, Carter informed Rogers that he seemed to have left his radio on as it was still playing music. When Nick Fury was attacked by the Winter Soldier in Rogers' apartment, Carter burst in to aid Rogers, informing him that she was a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. special service and had been assigned by Fury to protect him. She stayed with Fury providing medical attention while Rogers attempted to apprehend the attacker. Meeting with Alexander Pierce ]] When Nick Fury was declared dead after surgery failed to save him, Carter met with Alexander Pierce inside the Triskelion, who then had questioned her about the incident and reassured her by saying that she had done everything she could have done to save the Director. As she exited Pierce's office, Carter passed Steve Rogers who was also on his way to meet with Pierce; as they passed Rogers nodded to her and called her neighbor without eye contact. is now a target]] When Jasper Sitwell later ordered all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to join the manhunt for Captain America after he escaped the Triskelion and taken out multiple members of Brock Rumlow's STRIKE team, Carter questioned his orders, demanding that if they were going to hunt down Captain America, they should learn why. However, Pierce then arrived and told the staff that Rogers was withholding important information connected to the Attack on Nick Fury. HYDRA Uprising ]] Carter was working in the central control room for Project Insight when Captain America revealed the infiltration of HYDRA. Brock Rumlow and STRIKE walked into the control room and Rumlow threatened to kill Cameron Klein, the agent in charge of the launch, unless he began the launch sequence immediately. Klein refused, saying that he would not put the Helicarriers in the air. agents]] Rumlow ordered him to step away from his station but Carter then intervened. She pointed her gun at him telling him to stand down; as she did this, the other loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room pointed their guns at STRIKE. Although Rumlow dropped his weapon, he used a knife to slash out Carter and a gunfight broke out. Rumlow, despite Carter's best efforts, managed to put the Helicarriers in the air before escaping while Carter continued firing at him. Working for the CIA With S.H.I.E.L.D. having been dismantled after the events of the HYDRA Uprising, Sharon Carter was left without employment. Seeking to still have a job which involved helping people, she joined the CIA as an agent given the skills she possessed as a spy. To prove herself as an expert marksman, she demonstrated her abilities at a shooting range.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Her skills later got her promoted to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, working with Everett Ross. Peggy Carter's Funeral ]] . As a kid that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to, which is why I never told anyone we were related.|Sharon Carter|Captain America: Civil War}} At Peggy Carter's funeral in London, Carter gave a eulogy for her aunt; while giving the eulogy, Sam Wilson who attended the funeral, noticed Carter and told Steve Rogers, who was also in attendance and realized that Carter was related to his former love. In Carter's eulogy, she explained that she could never live up to her aunt so that was why she never revealed to anyone that they were related to each other. Arresting Captain America ]] Carter met up with Steve Rogers, who had noticed her at the funeral, and the two talked for a bit about her work for the CIA. The two were interrupted by Sam Wilson who informed Rogers that the International Centre in Vienna had been destroyed. Carter, Rogers, and Wilson all watched the news report saying that the bomb was set by James Barnes. Carter told Rogers and Wilson that she had to get back to Berlin and left the two of them behind. When Rogers and Wilson planned to go to find Barnes, Carter met up with them at a cafè and gave them some information about Barnes, including that her CIA team had orders to kill him. Fighting Winter Soldier ]] Together with Everett Ross, Carter greeted Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and T'Challa, who were all brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. Rogers and Wilson were taken to Tony Stark who informed them of the situation. Carter gave them the receipt for their equipment. When Barnes was being interrogated by Helmut Zemo, Carter disabled the restrictions so Rogers could eavesdrop on the conversation. When the electricity in Berlin went off due to Zemo's e-bomb, Barnes, under the control of Zemo, made his escape. While escaping, Bucky engaged in a fight with Stark, Carter and Natasha Romanoff. Barnes defeated Stark and Carter started to fight him, but got thrown away, smashing into a table. Aiding Fugitives his shield]] While Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were all being hunted by the government, Rogers called Carter and got her to retrieve their equipment for them (Captain America's Shield, EXO-7 Falcon). She met up with them in a secret location. Rogers thanked Carter for risking her job for them and the two shared a passionate kiss that Rogers stated was late. After they kissed Carter left and Rogers turned around to find Wilson and Barnes smiling at him. Personality Sharon is guided by a strong moral compass and is not afraid to speak out when her ethics are challenged. Abilities *'Expert Spy': Carter pretended to be a nurse well enough that Black Widow referred to her by that title until her cover was blown. She was also able to steal Captain America and Falcon's gear from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and escape without being caught. *'Expert Marksman': Carter demonstrated an excellent accuracy during her shooting range test for the CIA. *'Expert Martial Artist': As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Carter has received training in martial arts fighting. She demonstrated proficiency in performing a series of martial arts kicks in a brief fight with Winter Soldier. Equipment Weapons *' ': Sharon Carter's weapon of choice. She carried it when she stormed into Steve Rogers' apartment in Washington, D.C. when the Winter Soldier shot Nick Fury, and also used it to threaten Brock Rumlow in an attempt to avoid the launch of the Project Insight Helicarriers, but Rumlow disarmed her and used the gun to shoot against loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. *' ': Sharon Carter was issued with one of these handguns when she joined the CIA, practicing her marksmanship in a shooting range with it. Relationships Family *Mother *Peggy Carter † - Great Aunt *Amanda Carter † - Great Grandmother *Harrison Carter † - Great Grandfather *Michael Carter † Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Neighbor, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague, and Love Interest **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Colleague **Cameron Klein - Former Colleague **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former Colleague *CIA - Employers *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre **Everett Ross *T'Challa/Black Panther *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior turned Enemy **Brock Rumlow † - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy *Helmut Zemo Trivia *In the comics, Sharon Carter was originally written as Peggy Carter's younger sister, but was later retconned as her niece. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharon's last name and relation to Peggy were not established, though her last name was revealed in a promotional poster. *Sharon Carter's phone number is supposedly +44 020 7946 0722 References External links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Members Category:Heroes